Death Trap
by Kariesue
Summary: Ferocious creatures, erupting volcanoes and an injured Colonel. It's a race against time. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: **The characters do not belong to me, waaah!

**summary:** Ferocious creatures, erupting volcanoes, and an injured Colonel. It's a race against time. Who will win?

**ratings**: K+ for some minor violence and possible cuss words._**  
**_

**A/N:** This was written for the _SGA_Beya Springfling Challenge_ and was inspired by artwork done by the talented Jeyla4ever. Please see that site for the accompanying pics.

**FYI:** I am currently writing two longer fics for the _sgareversebang challenge_. Stay tuned, they will be posted in June.

** thanks:** To Jeyla4ever for her great artwork and for having a place for us John/Teyla fanatics to go when we need support. To sagey, who is always there for me waving her purple pompoms. What would I do without you, honey? To puerta because I miss you so much and need you to come back.

**feedback**: Yes, Please!

**Death Trap**

by _kariesue_

.

"How we doing, Major?" John Sheppard called out to Major Lorne as the back of the puddle jumper opened and a dozen villagers loaded down with bags exited to move toward the Stargate.

They got in line behind the few dozen other citizens of this planet who were being evacuated. Lorne looked them over and commented, "So far so good. Most of the people have already gone through. Is that the last of them, Colonel?"

Sheppard glanced at Teyla who nodded her head.

"I believe so. We flew over a few of the outer villages and detected no life signs. Apparently word got out pretty fast. I'm guessing the appearance of those huge dinosaur things made everyone realize we weren't kidding when we said they needed to leave the planet."

Lorne looked sheepish. "I hate to admit that seeing them was pretty cool. I always had a thing about dinosaurs when I was a kid. Actually thought of becoming a paleontologist at one point."

John just laughed. "Well, I'm guessing most of these folks wouldn't agree about them being cool after a few people were killed by them. I still can't believe they lived together on this planet for so many years and never had any problems."

"Rodney did say the creatures stayed very high in the mountains feeding off the animals up there until the geothermal disturbances occurred," Teyla inserted. "Even though they lost several of their people it may have been a fortunate occurrence since they may not have known about the potential hazard to their world otherwise. It is a good thing they sought help to rid themselves of the creatures and our scientists discovered their problem."

John frowned then looked over at McKay who was standing near the gate with his computer open as usual. "McKay, what's the situation? How long before this place blows?"

Rodney rolled his eyes at his friend's question. "I'm not a volcanologist, am I?"

At John's glare he sighed and pressed a few more keys. "At best guess, I'd say not more than a few hours although the mountains will go first and the towns won't be affected until shortly after that. But a lot also depends on the rate of pressure and the density of …"

Rodney looked at Sheppard and asked, "Do you really want the specifics or are you just asking to annoy me?"

"I only asked _how long_, McKay. I didn't need a science lesson. Seeing the geothermal mess that happened on Taranis was plenty. I don't really want to stick around here and have a repeat of that, thanks."

"I would prefer to avoid that as well," Teyla agreed. She remembered how thick the air was with ash and how close to dying they truly came. If it had not been for the Daedalus she and Ronon would not be here now.

She looked over to where the Satedan was hustling villagers through the gate but she noticed a slight disturbance amongst a few. She touched John's arm and pointed this out.

John raised his chin and shouted, "Ronon, everything all right?"

John moved closer and a woman pulled away from her group and ran to him. "You must go back and get my son! I thought my husband had him but several of our neighbors claim he did not have the boy."

"Are you sure?" John asked cautiously. The dinosaur things were roaming even more and it was becoming dangerous to be on the planet and not just because it was about to explode. It's why they had brought several of the jumpers to ferry the natives to the Stargate. The gate was quite a distance from many of the villages but they also needed to avoid the dinosaur creatures as well.

The woman was now hysterical and Teyla took her arm and asked, "How old is your son and would he have followed any of the others?"

The crying woman sobbed, "He is not yet two and was in his crib sleeping. I was packing and gathering my invalid father and assumed my husband had gotten him. Now Sanjo is saying that my husband thought I had the boy. I must go back!"

Teyla's eyes misted over at the thought of the child all alone in this situation, especially as her own son, Torren, was a similar age. She looked beseechingly at John and said, "We must go look for him."

John took no time in nodding and said, "Tell us exactly where he was and we'll get him. You need to stay with the rest of your children and get to Atlantis. We'll find him. Don't worry."

Teyla got the information from the woman as she was far more familiar with the towns than John and the two of them jogged back to the jumper. John looked at Lorne as they left.

"Get the rest of these people through. We'll find the boy and be back as soon as we have him. It's about fifteen minutes to fly to his location. If he's right there then we should be back in under an hour. McKay seems to think we should be all set. Right McKay?"

Rodney looked panicked. "I said not _more _than a few hours. It could definitely be sooner. I wouldn't hang around sightseeing if I were you."

"In and out, no tourist traps or souvenirs, got it!"

John and Teyla hustled into the jumper and John prepared for flight. He could see the distraught woman having to be practically carried as she refused to go through the gate until her son was safe. John hoped to God that he was. Maybe he was still asleep and hadn't even realized he had been left there. He couldn't imagine how anyone could forget their child but these people had been given very short notice to pack up and leave their planet and many of the families had large amounts of children.

He thought of TJ back on Atlantis and knew that Teyla would have her son first on her mind in any situation. He'd come to love the child like a son as well and knew he'd do anything for him, too.

The jumper rose in the air and John glanced at Teyla's tense face and knew she was thinking of the child and her own child.

"We'll get him. He'll be fine," John promised trying to assure her as much as himself. Teyla merely gave a stiff nod and then sniffed. He could tell she was on the verge of tears. Ever since she had become a Mom, John noticed she was a lot more emotional in certain situations.

He couldn't say that was a bad thing though, especially as he was typically the one she'd come to in need of a hug. And he'd even admit that he'd become better at not being so awkward when she hugged him. Not that he had ever disliked her embracing him but he had cared so deeply for her for so long and thought he should hide it. That was why he was usually uncomfortable when she wanted something emotional from him. He usually wanted to give her so much more but wasn't used to the physical comfort she needed.

He remembered the last time, just a few months ago when she had come to his quarters and told him that Kanaan would be staying on New Athos from now on and Torren would visit him on occasion. John hadn't been surprised as the man had hardly ever been on Atlantis anyway. And he always wondered why as he thought any man that had Teyla would want to be close to her at all times. He figured that Michael had scrambled the man's brains permanently, there was no other explanation.

That is until Teyla had told John that she was the one who had asked Kanaan to leave. She couldn't pretend any longer that she cared about him as anything other than a friend. Their night of passion that had resulted in Torren's conception had been an aberration and would not be repeated. John had refrained from dancing around in joy no matter how much he had wanted to.

But he had comforted Teyla that night. Not because she was upset that Kanaan had left but because she felt bad for leading the man along allowing him to think they could possibly have an intimate relationship. John had made her comfortable, put on a funny movie and held her close to his side for the whole thing. He knew she had felt better afterwards and he had felt pretty damn good too.

And it had become a regular thing between them with and without Torren depending on if Kanaan had the child on New Athos or not. He'd have to make sure he found a comedy to play for her tonight once they got back to Atlantis to try and deflect the tense situations of the day.

"Almost there," John's words pulled Teyla out of her reverie and she pressed a few buttons trying to detect the child.

"I do not sense any life signs, John," Teyla squeaked in panic.

John reached over and squeezed her hand. "Rodney said the atmosphere was becoming saturated with sulfur dioxide and maybe it's screwing up the sensor readings somehow. We'll just land and go in and check."

As they approached the cluster of buildings, John muttered, "Damn!"

Teyla saw right away what he was swearing about. One of the large reptilian creatures was pacing back and forth in their path blocking the only available place to safely land the jumper. There were too many hills and valleys surrounding the town.

John cloaked the jumper and settled it a bit further back and pulled out his field glasses to see beyond the creature. No one was moving around but then they had checked earlier and the town had seemed empty. They hadn't checked inside every house though, trusting the townsfolk to clear themselves out.

"How will we get the child?" Teyla anxiously whispered though she knew there was no reason for it.

John shook his head and stared through the glasses for another minute.

"If I move the jumper back to the tree line we should be able to maneuver through the trees hopefully without Rex there seeing us. We go in, get the boy and come back out the same way, back to the jumper and then back to the gate. Simple."

Teyla rolled her eyes at his last word. It did not seem simple at all but it was what they must do. They could not leave the child here on his own to perish. That was unthinkable.

John got the jumper moving again and parked it where he said he would and left it cloaked. He sure didn't need one of these dinos coming along and sticking his nose inside and taking out their only ride back to the gate. It was a very long walk without it and John didn't relish doing that with a toddler and a geothermal explosion about to make this place toxic very soon.

He and Teyla cautiously crept into the trees and followed them as close to the village as they could. They knew they would be exposed for a few minutes while they ran to the correct house but he hoped maybe Rex would be otherwise occupied.

Luck wasn't with them though so John took one of his grenades and sent it flying past the creature and the explosion got its attention and it headed away to check out what had made the noise.

John and Teyla made it to the house and Teyla pointed off in the distance to where ash and smoke were rising into the air. They could see the mountains and it appeared as if fires had started and maybe even some magma had started escaping from the cracks in the earth's crust.

"We must hurry!" Teyla said and grabbed John's hand and led him inside and up the stairs to where the woman had said the child would be.

They opened the door and were dismayed to see the crib empty. John lifted blankets and searched in closets and other rooms and Teyla began to call for the child frantically.

"_Colonel_…" came a static filled voice over John's radio. "_Can … hear me_?"

"Lorne?" John shouted hoping the man could hear him. "You're breaking up."

"_We found … …. Sir. He … … with his grand mo… . Come back … McKay says … … soon_."

"Lorne!" John shouted back again. "I couldn't hear everything you said. You found him? Can you confirm?"

"_Affirmative, … … boy's fine. He was … … didn't know. … not much time left_."

John couldn't make out all of what the Major had said but it was enough to let him know the kid was fine and they needed to leave.

"On our way, Major. Don't wait for us. We'll dial the gate with the jumper when we get back."

"Come on, Teyla," John shouted to her as she acknowledged that she had also heard the transmission. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs and outside. She ran beside him quickly.

John heard rumbling as they moved along the street and looked up to see several spots in the road ahead erupt with turrets of fire and magma.

"Damn, I thought McKay said the mountains would go first."

"They have," Teyla said as she pointed out the flames burning much of the mountainside. "It must be getting closer to the eruption of the volcano. We need to leave quickly."

"You won't get an argument from me," John replied and pulled her in the opposite direction to steer her away from the rising heat and flames. He remembered Rodney stating that once one of the volcanoes erupted it would set off a chain reaction in several others causing this entire area to be nearly obliterated. He really didn't want to stick around for that.

John paused for a second to get his bearings and as he looked around he saw one of the dino things bearing down on them at a very quick rate.

"Run!" he yelled to Teyla as he fired off a string of shots from his P-90 hoping to slow it down. Unfortunately the skin of this thing was far too thick. So he just turned on his heel and ran like hell.

He saw Teyla a few steps in front of him and followed her as she weaved in and out of a few streets hoping to lose the creature and it seemed like they finally had and they doubled over breathing rapidly.

"We need … to get back … to the jumper," John panted barely able to breathe from the running they'd just done.

Teyla attempted to straighten up but when she did her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"John!" she screamed and attempted to grab his arm to pull him but the large creature appeared behind him and wrapped its claws around John's torso before she could do anything about it.

"John!" Her voice trembled as she yelled again and lifted her weapon to hail bullets into the animal's side in an attempt to get it to drop John.

She saw John's face twist in pain and fear as he was lifted into the air and flung back and forth like a doll. John was attempting to get his trapped hand free and Teyla continued barraging the thing with shots but it seemed as if they barely affected it.

Teyla's heart dropped in terror as she watched the man she cared deeply for being brought closer to the mouth of this monster who was intent on devouring him. And there was nothing else she could do except keep shooting at it and hope she would eventually hurt it.

Her clip emptied and she whipped it out of the gun and reached for another but then saw John swing his arm and cover his head while still being held tightly in the creature's clutches. It was only a few moments before she realized that John had thrown a grenade into the thing's open mouth. The resounding explosion actually made the animal stop and swagger slightly before it fell to the ground unmoving.

Teyla rushed over and was relieved that John had not been crushed under the enormous weight of the beast but he was still firmly in its claws.

"John!" she cried hoping he would answer her in his reassuring tone that he was fine. But as she got closer she realized his eyes were closed and he was unconscious. She was hoping that is all it was.

"John," she called again quieter this time as her hand reached for his neck and she felt the beat of his pulse there. Her breath left her in shaky relief but she knew she still needed to get him out of the claw and tend to any wounds he had.

She looked around and saw a large stick lying on the ground nearby. She quickly grabbed for it and wedged it in between John's body and the large hand of the beast. She pushed and strained and finally saw it move slightly. As she reached for it with her hands now and got it further away from John's body, her heart almost stopped.

The outer claw was now away but one of the other claws was curled inward and lodged in John's side. She did not know how deep it went but if the other claws were any indication Teyla knew it could be fairly deep. She pulled at the other claw gently and managed to get John unhooked but the gash in his side began to bleed freely and she feared it had done much damage.

As she attempted to retrieve a field compress from her vest, John began to rouse and made a rough choking sound.

"John," Teyla spoke softly to him amongst the surrounding flames and smoke. "Please try to remain still. I need to bandage your wound before you attempt to move."

John's eyes peeked open just a slit and his face grimaced in extreme pain. He tried curling into his side but Teyla kept her hand on his shoulder to keep him from doing so.

"No, John, you must remain still or you will bleed too much before I can apply the bandage to your wound."

Suddenly John's eyes flew open and he coughed, "Go, get out of here, Teyla, now!"

"I will not …" Teyla began to argue but realized John's eyes were focused on something behind her. She turned and saw why he looked so frightened. There were at least six of the beasts moving in their direction.

.

xoxoxoxoxo

.


	2. Chapter 2

xoxoxoxoxox

.

Teyla's eyes whipped around surveying the area and she knew she had very few choices for right now. She quickly clipped her gun to her vest and warned John, "Hold as still as you can. I am going to move you into one of the surrounding houses."

She could tell John wanted to argue but he was barely conscious and it was apparent he was in a large amount of pain. She knew once he became more fully aware he would claim he was well enough to move. But for now she was his only hope. But she also knew _he_ was her only hope of getting the jumper back to the gate. She did not have the gene to fly the craft and she did not have a clue how to do it even if she did.

Teyla pulled on the back of his vest and dragged him down the street away from the approaching animals. They ducked behind one house then Teyla pulled him over the threshold of the one next to it. She knew the windows of this place would overlook where the dead creature was. And she suspected and maybe even hoped that these things were not real picky about whom they fed on and the one that had attacked John was their intended dinner.

Teyla quickly closed the door behind them then rushed back to John. She unclipped his gun, pulled open his vest and lifted his shirt.

"How bad is it?" John asked. He took one look at Teyla's face as she attempted to hide her anxiety. "That bad, huh? Can't say it feels … all that great."

"You are bleeding quite heavily," Teyla informed him as she reached for a field compress from her vest. "I need to try and slow it down. Please try to be still, John. I need to apply pressure and I fear it will hurt."

John grunted as Teyla pressed the dressing to his wound and said, "Go for it."

Teyla leaned into his side and exerted pressure and John made a few garbled sounds but gritted his teeth. He knew Teyla needed to get the bleeding stopped and didn't want to make her job any more difficult by crying out. But his side felt like it was on fire and he just wanted to curl up into it and let himself slide into oblivion. He fisted his hands and squeezed his eyes shut as she continued to press on the wound, his breathing rapid and shallow.

"I am sorry, John," Teyla whispered sadly near his ear and John cracked his eyes open just enough to see her eyes gleaming with moisture. He knew she hated to cause anyone pain. He also knew he wouldn't be any good to her if he bled out all over the floor.

"Fine," John managed to whimper. "Just wrap … me up. Good … to go."

Teyla's worried eyes looked at him distressed. "I do not think we should be moving you anywhere. Perhaps we could call for help and Major Lorne could send another jumper."

"They'll be … gone by now," John groaned. "I told them … not to wait. Our only chance is … to get back … to the jumper. And we need … to do it soon. McKay wasn't too sure … how much longer … this place has … until all hell breaks loose."

Teyla looked at John wondering if he could actually make it back to the jumper. He had already lost a lot of blood and it didn't seem as if it would stop. But then the wound was very wide and deep. She knew he probably had much internal bleeding as well.

But what was the alternative? If they waited too long, he would most likely die from blood loss and then neither of them would make it back. And she _must_ make it back to take care of her son. And she wanted John right there beside her assisting her as he had so often since the boy had been born. Especially now as Kanaan was permanently back on New Athos.

"Hold this, John," Teyla instructed and guided John's hands to hold the compress over his wound. She stood and moved to the windows to peer outside. She had continued to hear snarling and growling as she tended to John and as she suspected, the creatures were still hungrily devouring what was left of the one who had attacked John. She shuddered when she thought of what might have happened had John not been able to get to his grenade.

Teyla left the window and moved to the others on this floor. She could feel John's eyes on her as she walked.

"Teyla," John's weak voice reached her oversensitive ears. "We need to get out of here. Help me up so we can go."

Teyla crept back and knelt by John, adding another bandage on top of the saturated one. "There are too many of the beasts out there right now. The ones we saw earlier are feeding off the one that attacked you however the noise of them has attracted several more and they are coming from the direction of the jumper. I fear we would not get very far in that direction."

"Okay," John's voice was shaky and soft and Teyla feared his strength was weakening even more. "We wait until … they start the feast and … then we move. Deal?"

Teyla sighed but nodded her head. Within minutes the howling outside got worse and Teyla ran to check what was happening. She ran around to the other windows and then back to John. She came back holding a towel and she began to tear it into long strips.

She lowered herself to John's side and pressed several folded strips against his wound then began to wrap the other ones around his torso to tie them tightly.

"Time to go?" John choked out as Teyla cinched another strip of towel.

Teyla nodded and continued her work. "They are battling each other for the carcass and one more has been killed so they are feeding off it as well. If we are lucky, they will be occupied with that while we attempt to escape."

John shifted slightly as Teyla tied off the last of the fabric strips and made to push himself up. Teyla reached behind him and assisted. She still did not think he should be moved but with no doctor in sight the options were limited. Even if she attempted to run to the gate and dial Atlantis to send help, it would be well over an hour before they could get anyone back here. She feared John would not last that long and this planet might not either. Even more fissures were opening up as she looked around the landscape.

She needed to get John into the jumper and somehow he must fly it back to the gate. There was no other viable way. Her arm supported him and together they managed to get him standing. But Teyla could feel his weight leaning heavily upon her.

"Don't forget…" John started and looked at their P-90's on the floor. "I know they don't … do a whole lot but I'd feel better … if we still had them."

Teyla nodded and propped John against a wall while she hooked hers to her vest and one to his. She slid under his arm again and they slowly crept to the back door. Once they knew all the apparent creatures were still around the other side of the building they cautiously opened the door and snuck out.

John took in a big breath of air as the pain in his side rose to a pinnacle of agony. His arm curled around his mid-section while his other hung on to Teyla tightly. He gave thanks for her strength, both physical and emotional. She'd dragged him away from the dinosaur things and hadn't once even come close to falling apart. Not many women her size could have done that.

They stumbled along with Teyla's head whipping back and forth, looking for other signs of danger. He knew he should be doing that too, but he honestly thought just trying to stay on his feet was taking everything he had out of him. And he hated being so damn week.

Teyla held onto John as tightly as she could but knew he was growing weaker. The towels she had wrapped around his middle were now completely saturated with blood and she was afraid he would expire right here in her arms. She did not want that to happen. John was very important to her. She had known that for some time. She had just never told him. Now she wondered why she had not.

Perhaps it was because she and John were so alike in so many ways. They were both leaders however neither relished the power and authority that came with that role. They were quiet leaders and ruled with wisdom and their heart; though both tried desperately to hide that heart at all costs.

And she knew they did it because it would cost them dearly if they dared show how much others truly meant to them. They needed to show strength and courage so others could also be brave. But as it was in both their cases, they had lost much because of it. They had lost the opportunity to be close to someone special and have that love returned.

Yes, she did now know it was love that she felt for John Sheppard and she only hoped he could someday return those feelings. There had been many times that his actions had spoken volumes and she suspected that perhaps his heart had also been taken by hers. If they got away from this place, she decided she would see how truly brave she was and tell John just how she felt about him. But they needed to survive first.

"Get over … to the tree line," John rasped as they moved through the field. He knew it was a straighter line to go through the field but then they'd be out in the open and if any of the dinos saw them, they'd be dead meat, literally.

Teyla adjusted her course and steered them closer to the trees and just as she slid them behind one they heard a deafening roar and saw two more of the creatures come running through the field heading toward the buffet dinner that had been created by John's grenade.

"Good instincts, John," Teyla whispered as they became still, hoping the beasts did not see them.

One ran by but the other stopped and Teyla saw it sniff and look in their direction. She saw the blood dripping from John's wound and wondered if that is what it had smelled. It sniffed the air again then slowly walked toward them.

"I can't outrun that thing this time, Teyla," John panted as he saw the creature head near them. He uncurled his hand from around his waist and dug in her pocket and handed Teyla a grenade.

"If it comes close, pull the pin and chuck that into its mouth."

Teyla nodded and released John to lean against a tree. And sure enough the animal moved even closer, grunting big wafts of bad breath near them. John nodded, his mouth tight and his face rigid in pain.

Teyla waited until the creature opened its mouth in a mighty roar then she took a few steps closer, pulled the pin and whipped the grenade inside. She quickly ran back to John who had slung his arm over a low branch of the tree he was propped against. But Teyla could see he was barely hanging on.

As she wrapped her arms around him, they heard the loud explosion and saw the creature stumble then fall to the ground with a loud crash. Luckily John was not in its grasp this time.

"We should go in case the noise attracts others," Teyla warned and John just nodded. He didn't have the energy for anything more.

It was slow going and Teyla gave John soft words of encouragement as they went but it was still almost fifteen minutes before they managed to get to where they had left the cloaked jumper.

"Where is the remote to decloak the jumper?" Teyla asked as they stood near the trees, still anxious more of the creatures would come. The mountains were now completely covered with flames and smoke and Teyla feared they had all been misplaced because of this.

"Left pocket," mumbled John and Teyla saw him attempt to reach across his body but his arm was still around her shoulders and he couldn't get it.

Teyla swiftly snuck her hand inside his pocket and felt awkward as her hand searched for the tiny device. She could feel his hip and thigh and tried not to thrill at the intimate gesture. She finally reached the remote and removed her hand. She glanced at John but could see he was barely conscious.

Once the jumper was uncloaked and the ramp lowered, she maneuvered John into the pilot's chair but truly wondered if he would be well enough to fly it. The lights had all come on when they had entered but Teyla knew the machine could not fly itself even though John and Major Lorne joked that it practically could. In this instance she hoped that was true.

The moans that came from John's mouth when she lowered him into the chair were much louder than she had heard yet. She glanced at his face and noticed a sheen of moisture covering it. His hair was sticking to his forehead and he hunched over to cradle his stomach.

Teyla bent over him and pushed the hair back from his face. "John," she whispered near his ear. "Can you fly it?"

John's head nodded and his hands lifted to reach for the controls but Teyla noticed they were shaking badly and covered with blood. The instruments all lit up and she heard the engine start.

John gave a little smile and looked at Teyla. "I'll get you … back to Torren, I promise."

"I know you will, John," Teyla returned emotionally, appreciating that John was thinking of her and her child.

John brought up the HUD and told Teyla, "You might want to … sit down. I'm not sure how … steady a ride … this will be. But don't tell anyone … okay."

"If you get us back alive I will not breathe a word. I promise." And Teyla kissed his cheek before she sat in the co-pilot's chair.

John's eyes found hers as he took off but before he could go very far a thunderous explosion rocked the small ship. The blast jarred John's injury and he actually cried out in pain and doubled over the console.

"John, the mountains!" Teyla wailed and when John looked up he could see the pyroclastic cloud heading in their direction.

"Damn!" he shouted and attempted to get the jumper to move at top speed. He wasn't sure it would be fast enough and the gate was still several miles away. It was going to be very close; if he could stay upright for that long. He could feel his energy waning and his pain escalating as he pushed himself to stay conscious.

"Teyla," John whimpered. "Forget sitting. You might need to … keep me up and … functioning. Don't let me … pass out. We need to … outrun this cloud. Not sure the jumper can … withstand the force."

Teyla immediately moved behind John and wrapped her hands around his torso, making sure she avoided his injury.

"You will be fine, John," she assured him attempting to remain calm as she watched the events play out on the HUD. "I have faith in you. You have come through much worse than this. Think of all you did to rescue me from Michael."

Teyla said this and hoped John was fooled by her temerity but she had seen his wound and knew it was far wider and deeper than it had been when he had been trapped in the rubble of Michael's building. But he did not need to know this. He needed to believe he could do this.

They continued to fly toward the gate and Teyla kept up her stream of encouragement as she held John firmly in his seat. They had managed to stay slightly ahead of the cloud flow but knew it would be a very tight squeeze to get the gate open and through before it reached them.

As they got closer John coughed a few times and choked out, "Can't go … to Atlantis. Can't risk … anything coming through."

"Where should we go then?" Teyla asked but was distracted by the blood she saw splattering her hands. It must have come from when John had coughed. She feared it meant his lung had been punctured when the creature's claw had pierced his skin.

John mumbled some numbers and letters and Teyla knew he was naming a planet but she did not always remember them by their designations and so allowed John to press the keys on the DHD. She marveled at how he could keep all those numbers inside his head and recall them so quickly. And unlike Rodney, he never drew attention to his intellect and shrugged it off whenever someone mentioned it.

The gate lit up as they approached and John slowed only slightly to allow the event horizon to settle before they got too close. But as they began entry, the ground around the gate started to rumble and crack and great spurts of magma erupted.

"John, the gate!" Teyla cried as she saw the gate fall back onto the ground and some of the lava began to flow inside.

"Hold on," John yelled and brought the jumper's nose into a dive and entered the wormhole.

When they came out the other end Teyla saw that they were on a lifeless planet and that much of the lava had flowed through. But once the jumper cleared the ring, the wormhole shut down.

"Made it," John crowed as he moved the jumper a short distance from the gate and settled it to the ground.

Teyla noted that even though the lava had come through, the gate on this end was relatively unharmed. The gate on the other end must have been swallowed up for it to shut down when it did. She could not believe how close they had come to being stranded on the other planet although it would only have been until the area completely exploded and they were killed. John had saved their lives.

"Yes, we made it, thanks to you, John."

Teyla leaned down and pressed her lips to John's cheek once again but noted his head had sagged and his body was straining against her hands. He was unconscious.

"No, John," Teyla whispered as she came around in front of him and checked his pulse. "You must get us back to Atlantis first."

But John didn't respond and Teyla moved him so he leaned back against the seat then belted him in. She moved in between the seats and pressed the DHD to dial Atlantis. They could send someone to come bring them home.

The wormhole engaged and Teyla activated the radio.

"This is Teyla. We are in need of assistance. Colonel Sheppard has been gravely injured and is unable to fly the jumper back through the gate."

"_Where the heck have you been_?" came Rodney's whining voice. "_I'm surprised the planet hasn't blown up yet._"

"I believe it has, Rodney," Teyla said then explained about the Colonel's injury and dialing to another planet so the magma didn't flow through to Atlantis.

"_Good thinking_." Rodney exclaimed. "_So why aren't you just coming through_?"

"John managed to get us through the gate away from the other planet but as soon as we were settled on this one, he lost consciousness. I fear his injuries and blood loss are too great."

"_We'll send someone to fly the ship back_," Lorne cut in. "_Where are you_?"

Teyla looked around and checked the display panel. "I do not know. John dialed the gate but I do not remember exactly what combination he dialed. I was distracted by the blood he was coughing up. I would just drag him through the gate but according to the readings I am seeing, this planet has no breathable atmosphere and is lifeless. It is most likely why John chose it to come to. He knew if the lava flowed through it would not kill anything. But we do not have hazmat suits."

"_And you don't remember what he called the planet_?" Rodney sounded irritated and Teyla wished she had paid more attention to what John had said.

"No," Teyla said disheartened. She should have listened better but John had been mumbling softly and she hadn't really heard what he'd said. "I believe it began with a P but other than that, I do not recall, he was speaking too low."

"_But if Sheppard remembered the designation and address it must be somewhere we've checked out before right_?" Lorne's voice asked excitedly. "_Can't we check the data base?"_

"_Yes, yes, yes,"_ Rodney came through also sounding excited. "_Teyla give us as much description as you can about what the place looks like, what's around the stargate and send us a sensor reading of the atmosphere. I can try and match it to what we have in the data base. We should have you back in no time._"

Teyla did as asked and in just a few minutes Rodney stated, "_We've got it narrowed down to five possible planets. We'll dial each one and try and make radio contact then send people through to help you. Sit tight_."

"Please hurry, Rodney," Teyla begged. "John's pulse is growing weaker and he may not have much time. And remember that there is no breathable atmosphere on this planet and there is a good deal of lava near the Stargate so coming on foot would not be a very good idea."

"_Roger that_," Lorne replied and the Stargate shut down.

Teyla watched hoping the Stargate would light up again and this would be their first try but when several moments went by and nothing, she figured she should get John ready for transport to the infirmary.

She unstrapped him from his seat and eased him to the floor where she dragged him out of the way of anyone who would need to come and fly the jumper back to Atlantis. She removed his vest and began to cut his top away from his wound. She grabbed a few more field compresses and replaced the saturated strips she had applied before.

When the radio remained silent she began to worry that perhaps they had not found the correct planet after all. She continued to fuss around John and apply some disinfectant to his wound that she had gotten from the ship's medical supplies.

She gazed at John's pale, moist face and her anxiety rose. He was far too still and his breathing was slow and shallow. Teyla felt her stomach clench at the thought that he might not make it. She did not even want to think of a life without John Sheppard. He had been a part of it for so long now and she knew she would be miserable if he was not there for her.

She lowered her lips to press against his and whispered, "John, you must hold on and be strong. I need you with me. You are very important to me and to Torren and we both love you." _I love you_, she thought inside and knew she needed to tell him.

It was almost ten minutes later when her radio finally sounded. "_Teyla, are you there_?"

"Yes, I am here, Major," she responded frantically. "Please hurry as the Colonel is very weak and needs immediate attention."

"_We've got a jumper prepped and ready to come through. I'll need you to close the bulkhead door so we can enter the back without exposing you to the toxic atmosphere on the planet. Once we get in, we'll depressurize and come through. Dr. Keller is coming with us_."

"Yes, I will do that."

Teyla stood up quickly and closed the bulkhead door and within minutes she heard a clanking sound and then Lorne's voice asking her to open it up. She quickly did that and gave a huge sigh when she saw Lorne and Jennifer, in their red hazmat suits, standing there.

"Please help him, Jennifer," Teyla cried as Lorne moved past her to start up the ship. "He is barely breathing and I fear he does not have much time unless something is done. He has lost a great deal of blood over the last hour."

Jennifer immediately moved and lifted the new bandage that Teyla had just used but was already dripping again. She actually gasped when she saw the massive wound but began pulling items from her bag and giving Teyla orders.

By the time the jumper had made it back to Atlantis, John had an IV in his arm and Jennifer was cleaning out the wound hoping to avoid any infection. Teyla had helped as needed but had mostly held John's hand and whispered words in his ear.

"You must fight, John. You are strong and I know you can do this. You cannot leave me. You cannot leave Torren. He loves you as he would a father and he needs you as I need you. When you are better there is something I need to tell you. But you must fight and get well. It is very important and something I should have told you long ago. Please, John, be strong."

Jennifer's smile was melancholy as she heard Teyla's words. But as the back of the jumper opened, she patted Teyla's hand and instructed, "We need to get him on a gurney and to the infirmary. I need to take him right into surgery to get some of this internal bleeding stopped."

Teyla stood and watched as the medics placed John on a gurney and quickly rolled him away. She followed along right behind.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

.

xoxoxoxoxo

.

"What happened? How'd he get hurt?" Rodney cried out as he hurtled into the infirmary where Teyla was waiting.

She'd had a quick post-mission check and had been put in scrubs to replace the filthy clothes that were covered in ash from the planet. They wished to watch her for a short while as she had been breathing the toxic air for a while. She also had several small burns on her arms where falling debris had touched her. With all her thoughts on John, she had never even noticed that happening.

"Are you okay?" Ronon asked as he saw her outfit. He was carrying Torren and the boy immediately whined for his mother.

Teyla reached for her son and snuggled him close to her chest as she answered her friends.

"I am fine, Ronon. Just a few minor burns," she responded to his look at her bandages. "John is in surgery. As we were leaving, one of the creatures attacked and John was picked up in its claws. I feared he would be devoured but John threw a grenade into its mouth and killed the beast. Unfortunately one of its claws embedded itself into John's chest."

Teyla held Torren tightly and the child clung to his mother as if he sensed her sorrow. She looked to where they had taken John and took a deep breath.

"John lost much blood and Jennifer is trying to repair the wound. She believes he has internal damage and I know he was coughing up blood. The angle the claw was inserted in John; it most likely hit his lungs."

Rodney and Ronon simply nodded but remained quiet. There really wasn't much to say. Teyla lay back on the bed she was resting on and spoke softly to Torren. The child sat up and looked anxiously at his Mom.

"Where Dohn? Mama, I see Dohn?"

Teyla smiled at her son's attempt to say John's name. Many times it sounded like Da which was what many children in this galaxy called their fathers. She stroked her hand down the child's precious cheek.

"Dr. Keller is fixing him right now, Torren. He will be better soon and then we can see him."

"Tay," Torren replied and nodded and picked up the little car he had brought along with him. It was one that John had bought for him. John had insisted all little boys needed to play with cars even though this one lived in a galaxy where there were none.

Teyla's eyes strayed again to the surgical bay and her soft sigh echoed through the quiet room. She needed John to be fine so he could teach Torren more of Earth's culture. He had started doing this during their short stay in San Francisco before the city was allowed to come back to this galaxy. And Torren had been fascinated with many of the things John had bought him.

As she thought of how much John had spoiled her son, Ronon cleared his throat and assured her, "He'll be fine, Teyla. You know Sheppard. He won't let something like this keep him down. He'll be fine."

Teyla smiled appreciatively at her friend and saw in his eyes that he knew how she felt. He had known for some time and had urged her on more than one occasion to tell John how she felt. She had always brushed him off saying that things were complicated and that John could also tell her if he wished.

But Ronon would simply scoff and say that Sheppard didn't know how to do emotional very well. That he needed a little help every now and then. And Teyla figured maybe it was time to help him. As soon as he was well again. And he would be. She needed to have faith.

"I will tell him when he is recovered," Teyla whispered softly but knew Ronon heard her as his face lit up and he grinned at her.

"About time," he muttered and Rodney looked up from his key tapping and had a puzzled look on his face.

"What? Tell who what?"

Ronon glared at him and grumbled, "Forget it, McKay. Nothing you need to worry about."

Rodney just rolled his eyes but immediately lowered his head to stare at his computer screen again. Teyla and Ronon smiled at each other at their friend's actions.

It was several hours before Jennifer came out of surgery and Teyla had actually fallen asleep during that time. But when the doctor came in she roused while still allowing Torren to sleep beside her. It was after his bedtime but she had not wanted anyone to bring him back to their room. She needed him here with her.

"How is he?" Teyla asked anxiously.

Jennifer took a deep breath and Teyla's heart sank. She was not expecting good news.

"He's in recovery now," Jennifer started and Teyla wondered if that was all the good news she would have for them. But at least that meant he was alive.

"The internal damage was severe and it took quite a while to fix it all. The claw punctured his lung and introduced some nasty bacteria there as well. We've got him on a broad spectrum of antibiotics hoping one of them will do the job and keep the infection from spreading too much. He also somehow cracked two ribs and has a mild concussion."

Teyla winced when she thought of the damage done. "The creature flung him around for a while before attempting to eat him. And his claws were very tightly around John's ribs. It was difficult to pry them apart to free him."

"But he'll be okay, right?" Rodney asked nervously bouncing on his feet.

Jennifer took another deep breath. "I hope so. We did have one minute there where it looked like we would lose him but we managed to defibrillate and got his heart started again. But for right now his lungs aren't in great shape. We've inserted a drainage tube and put him on a ventilator. Hopefully that won't be for long and he'll start breathing okay on his own."

"May we see him?" Teyla pleaded softly.

Jennifer smiled and answered, "Of course, though you know the drill. He needs rest and nothing to get him excited. He lost an awful lot of blood and so he'll be pretty weak for a while even with the transfusion we gave him. The surgery took a lot out of him too. Don't expect him to wake up anytime soon."

They all nodded and Teyla slipped from her bed and looked at her son still sleeping there.

"We'll watch him," Ronon offered. "You go and sit with Sheppard."

Teyla nodded her thanks and noticed Rodney had already gone back to his typing. She padded along on her bare feet and entered the recovery area where John had been moved. Marie was adjusting his IV and checking the dials on the ventilator.

"He's resting for now, Teyla," Marie said as she touched Teyla's arm sympathetically. "I'll bet he'd like some company though; hear your soft voice. He'll get better in no time."

"Thank you, Marie," Teyla replied and planted her hip on the side of John's bed and lifted his hand.

She pressed a kiss to the tips of his fingers and felt a tear slip from the corner of her eye. This man meant so much to her and she realized he did not know just how much.

She slid her hand across his cheek and then pushed back his wayward hair from his forehead. "I promise you, John," Teyla whispered, "when you are well, and you _will_ be, I will let you know exactly how I feel about you. I will not be afraid any longer. I promise."

She tenderly kissed his head and then settled back to watch his chest rise and fall with the rhythm of the machine. It was all she could do for now.

.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

.

"Torren, be careful," Teyla warned the boy as he barreled into John as he came through the door of Teyla's quarters. "Uncle John is still not all the way healed."

John rolled his eyes as he leaned over to pick the boy up then thought better of it when he saw Teyla's stern face. "I'm fine, Pal, but maybe you'll let me sit down first before I get you in my lap, huh?"

John tried to hide the groan that accompanied his lowering himself to the couch. Torren scrambled onto the couch and plopped into John's waiting lap.

"Dohn, wead me a boot?" Torren demanded and bounced a bit as he settled down.

"Sure thing, Pal," John said then looked around. "Teyla, I hate to ask but could you …"

Teyla appeared at his shoulder with several storybooks and smiled sweetly. "Here you are. Torren, be careful. I told you Uncle John has an injury on his side. Remember it is why he was in the infirmary for so long."

In fact he had only been released this afternoon and Teyla thought he should be in his quarters resting but John had been antsy and knew he'd probably be spending way too much time there over the next week or so, anyway. He'd spent over a week already having the doctors and nurses fuss over him and now they wanted him to spend another week or more off duty, taking it easy. This being hurt stuff really sucked.

"But I'm well enough to read to you, little man, so let's do it."

"Do it!" Torren parroted and John laughed. He pulled the child in closer to his chest and pressed a kiss to his head before he began.

Several stories later, Torren's head was sagging and his thumb was in his mouth. Teyla, who had been sitting next to John as he read the stories, reached to take him.

"I will put him down to sleep for the night. Be right back."

Teyla settled Torren in his bed then turned the lights lower in that section of the room. She moved back to sit next to John and took a deep breath. She had promised herself that she would speak with John once he was better. And he may not have been completely healed but he was well enough to hear what she needed to tell him.

"I brought a few movies," John said and indicated the dvd's he'd left on the dresser by the door. "You interested in watching one of them or do you just need some time to yourself. I can head back to my room if you're tired."

Teyla faced John and breathed in deeply again. She did not know why she was so nervous. This was John. She trusted John above all others and knew he would never hurt her. At least intentionally. She was still somewhat hesitant about exposing her heart to him. What if he did not want it?

"John, there is something I wished to speak with you about," she began and saw his eyes gaze appreciatively at her and his mouth twist into a crooked smile. The one she loved so much from him.

"Sure, Teyla, what is it? Something important?"

"Yes," she hesitated then proceeded without caution. "There is something I wish to tell you. Something I should perhaps have told you long ago."

John's eyes narrowed with concern. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes," Teyla assured him with a smile. "It is just for many years now I have looked upon you as a very good friend and colleague and have enjoyed our time together immensely. I am thankful for that friendship and the trust you have given to me for so long."

"I've always trusted you, you know that, Teyla," John shrugged.

"Yes," Teyla nodded. "But now I must trust you with my heart and hope that you will not cause it pain."

"I'd never …" John started to argue but Teyla reached up and pressed a few fingers to his lips.

"Shh," she whispered. "Let me finish. What I am trying to tell you, John, is that my heart has belonged to you for many, many years and yet I have never let you see that. You are important to me in so many ways and yet the one way in which I truly wish to be with you, I am not. Because I have not let you know how deeply I care for you and this is something I should have done so very long ago."

John looked deeply puzzled and Teyla worried that he was embarrassed at her admission. But then he lifted his hand to touch her cheek and a tiny smile twisted his mouth.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying, Teyla? Because I can be pretty dense at times. Reading women is really not my strong suit."

As John's hand continued to stroke her face, Teyla's courage grew. "I am saying that my feelings for you are romantic in nature and have been for a long time. I have never had the courage to tell you before now."

Now John's eyes lit with delight and Teyla felt her heart lift. "So you're saying that …"

"I love you," Teyla finished. "Yes, John Sheppard, I am in love with you. I _have_ been since early in our relationship and I am hoping that perhaps your feelings are even remotely similar to mine."

John just stared at her and his expression almost showed disbelief. Then his crooked grin reappeared and he moved his face closer to her as he whispered, "My feelings are _exactly_ like yours."

Teyla laughed in relief but also that John had not actually said the words. But he had told her years ago that he was terrible at expressing feelings. So for now she would accept this.

"This pleases me, John," Teyla softly said as she took his hand that was still touching her cheek. "I was unsure how you would react to this revelation."

"How about if I react by kissing you? Would that be okay?"

"I think I would like that very much," Teyla responded breathlessly and watched as John's lips approached hers.

"_I know_ I would like it very much," John emphasized. "I've been dreaming of kissing you again ever since the first time. The taste of your lips has haunted me for years now. I keep wondering if it's just my imagination or if they really were as sweet as I thought."

Teyla shifted her position and leaned closer. "Then you must try it and see."

John didn't wait for any further invitation. He slipped his hand behind her neck and pulled until his lips could press against hers and taste them again. He spent a few minutes drifting his lips along hers and taking little nips as her hands pushed through his hair.

When the kiss ended, Teyla eased back only slightly. "Are they as you remember them, John?"

The grin that lit John's face told her the answer but he pulled on her head and claimed, "Not really sure. It may take me a while to figure this one out. You don't mind though, do you?"

Teyla's lips caressed his again as she breathlessly responded, "I do not mind at all. You may take as long as you wish. You may take forever."

"Mmm," John moaned as his tongue ran along her bottom lip in exploration. "Forever. That sounds just perfect."

.

xoxoxoxoxo

.


End file.
